


freckles and constellations

by sunflower_J



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, PINING KEITH, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, he's got it so bad... boy's in love lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_J/pseuds/sunflower_J
Summary: Keith lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling numbly.Every day since the cookout he had avoided Lance, but his feelings only grew stronger.Whenever he saw Lance, he would struggle to breathe. One time they made eye contact, and Keith wanted to die.One time, Lance smiled at him in the halls, and Keith melted into his locker.Once, he was close enough to Lance to see his freckles barely poking through his makeup, and he smelled so good Keith almost passed out.Keith briefly contemplated actually talking to Lance, but he's afraid he'll stutter, or say something dumb again or- or maybe Lance was straight, so maybe he shouldn't tell him anyway-He dug his fingers into his arms.• • •





	freckles and constellations

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fanfic. Title is from dodie's song Freckles and Constellations.

Keith closed his locker. Standing behind it was a glowering James Griffin.  
Keith pushed past him, ignoring the glare.  
"Where you going, Kogane?"  
"Somewhere you aren't." He snapped, rounding a corner.  
James laughed humorlessly. "Awe, did I hurt your feewings? Are you gonna go running to your mommy? Oh, wait." He sneered, gaining on Keith.  
Keith turned around swiftly and punched him in the jaw.  
Three seconds later, when he realized what he had done, Keith ran the other direction, into a bustling crowd of people.  
• • •

Keith sighed, fiddling with his hoodie strings.  
The sun was too bright, he thought, and the smoke coming off the grill was getting to his lungs.  
He despised cookouts. No place to hide, and nobody to latch on to for the day: Pidge was enthusiastically discussing string theory to Lacy Leighston, so no luck there.  
Shiro was talking to one of Matt's friends from flight school, and Matt himself was flirting (badly, may he add) with a intimidating girl with a British accent.

So, Keith awkwardly dwindled in the yard, feeling to scared to talk to anybody, and uncomfortable with his situation; he tried to throw Pidge a look, but she was too enamored with either Lacy or the schematics of quantum theory (he couldn't tell which) so that he could not catch her attention.  
He glanced to where someone was sitting in a tree-  
Wait a minute, was that-  
"Lance McClain?' He half-gasped. The boy looked up in slight horror, like a deer in headlights. He was dressed in soft greys and blues; a t-shirt and ripped jeans, a large sun-hat atop his curls.  
His curls?  
That was new.  
And, Keith realized, with immense surprise, freckles.  
So many of them, like stars across his face. Keith stared, and stared, and _stared_.

Keith could feel his face turning red, and his palms going sweaty because _wow_.  
Lance gawked for a moment, before ducking his head to hide his face under his hat. "Hi. Keith, right?"  
Keith tried to rip his gaze away.  
He nodded jerkily, and wiped his hands on his pants discretely. "Uh, you- have freckles?" He blurted, and fixated on Lance's left eyebrow to avoid eye contact.  
Lance winced. "Yeah. Ugh, I didn't think I'd be seeing anyone I knew here. Just try to ignore all of _this_." He said, gesturing to his face.  
_What_?  
"I uh, usually use concealer. To cover them up." He explained, gripping the branch he was holding on to tighter.  
"And you straighten your hair." Keith mumbled, moving closer.  
Lance looked even more uncomfortable than Keith, shifting on his perch.  
"Why would you do that? I mean, without them, you're easily the prettiest boy in school, but- with them- I- just wow." Keith breathed.  
Keith slapped his hand over his mouth.  
Lance froze in shock.  
"I'm- you think I'm pretty?"

They stared at each other.

Keith was deeply regretting ever getting out of bed in the morning. He wanted to jump into a hole and never come out again. He was so _stupid_!  
"I- Thank you." Lance said, breathlessly.  
Keith's face flared up again, and he balled up the hem of his shirt in his hands, trying to look _anywhere other than Lance_ , holy moly-

"Um, I gotta. Go. See you." Keith squeaked, and he stumbled off into the house, where he ran to the bathroom, turned on the sink, and promptly stuck his head under it.  
• • •

Keith lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling numbly.

Every day since the cookout he had avoided Lance, but his feelings only grew stronger.  
Whenever he saw Lance, he would struggle to breathe. One time they made eye contact, and Keith wanted to die.  
One time, Lance smiled at him in the halls, and Keith melted into his locker.

Once, he was close enough to Lance to see his freckles through his makeup, and he smelled so good that Keith almost passed out.

Keith briefly contemplated actually talking to Lance, but he's afraid he'll stutter, or say something dumb again or- or maybe Lance was straight, so maybe he shouldn't ask him anyway-  
He dug his fingers into his arms.  
• • •

He wrote bad poetry. Really bad poetry, on fancy, romantic, card-stock, all of them addressed to Lance. All of them stuffed into his dresser, never to be seen by another human.  
He drew pictures of Lance, surrounded by little hearts. He wrote bad love songs about Lance. He talked Shiro's ears off about Lance.  
He was so, so smitten.  
He loved how Lance could tell a joke, he loved Lance's love for the ocean, and swimming- he loved his bright smiles and reckless confidence, even when Keith would turn green with envy when his reckless confidence led to reckless flirting-  
(Every time he did flirt with some girl, Keith would feel like throwing something, or breaking something, like there was something ugly and heavy inside of him)- and he loved Lance's caring personality, and- and _everything_ about him.  
• • •

It was Valentine's Day, and Keith felt terribly nervous.  
He wrote a love letter for Lance, and bought a dozen red roses with forget-me-nots mixed in because they reminded him of Lance.  
He also had chocolate, but he didn't know if Lance liked chocolate, so he was worried about that.  
He placed them on the floor next to Lance's locker, and slipped the note in.  
He scurried out of the hall and took a deep breath.  
• • •

It was lunch, and Keith was standing near the vending machines.  
Someone grabbed his wrist. He turned around, expecting James again, but instead-  
Freckles. Blue eyes. Broad shoulders.  
Curly hair.  
Keith was sure his heart had stopped beating- he felt suddenly jittery and feral, like he didn't know quite how to handle himself.  
Lance smiled at him softy. Keith stopped breathing.  
The other boy cupped his face gently. His hands were warm, and they tangled with Keith's hair.

Lance leaned foreword, and Keith's brain short-circuited.  
Their lips pressed together softly. Keith's knees went weak from the sensation, and he melted into Lance. He felt like his brain had been tuned to putty, as he could barely think. It was Keith's first kiss, and he couldn't believe it was happening, couldn't believe _Lance McClain_ was _kissing_ him...  
Lance moved his head a fraction, and it was careful, calculated. For a moment, Keith considered that Lance could be an angel, and surely he was in heaven, because- _oh-_

They broke apart. Keith stared. Lance kept his hands there, fingers running through Keith's black locks, a bright, sunny smile on his face.

_Keith felt like exploding, felt like running a million miles an hour, felt like screaming in happiness from his roof, felt like-_

"Thank you." Lance murmured, leaning in again to kiss him once more.  
Keith sighed against it, and brought his shaking hands to Lance's waist.

- _He felt like there was a raging storm inside of him, rumbling with excitement, turbulent joy raining from the clouds-_

His lips were so, so soft- Keith had lost track of how many times he had caught himself staring at them in science class, daydreaming.  
Lance pressed closer to him, running his thumbs over Keith's face.  
Keith felt wonderfully dizzy, and breathed in Lance's scent- jasmine and vanilla. Ridiculous, how lovely every aspect of him was.

- _He felt as if Lance was the sun, and he was the moon, as he was caught up in his orbit- and he was burning up from his heat, burning, burning- the blood moon had come early, because his face was redder than a cherry-_

Slowly, Lance broke off the kiss.  
"You're not wearing your makeup today." Keith whispered, eyes raking over his face.  
Lance giggled. Keith's heart melted.  
"No, I guess I'm not." Lance grinned, burying his face into Keith's neck, wrapping his arms around him.

- _He felt warm, and safe, and happy._

Keith suddenly remembered where he was- though he could hardly believe that just happened, _holy Jesus on a jet ski_ \- he was in his school cafeteria. His very crowded school cafeteria.  
  
And people were looking. Pidge was in the crowed, bless her gremlin heart, with a large smile on her face.  
And James Griffin was also there, who was scowling at Keith.

Keith flipped him off, slid his hand into Lance's, and pulled him away.  
• • •

 _Dear Lance,_  
You're the nicest, funniest person I've ever met. I really, really like you. And I don't think you should have to cover up your freckles, or straighten your hair. I mean, you can do whatever you want, of course. But I really, really, really like your freckles. They're like stars.  
Your eyes are like the ocean. I love them.

_-Keith Kogane_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
